HEZUR : Destinée d'un Garçon Maudit aux Yeux Bleus
by latrochbachir
Summary: Un mage surpuissant a été emprisonné, pour s'en sortir, il décide de créer un portail spatio-temporel avec l'univers que nous connaissons et se fait passer pour Dieu. Son but ? Récolter suffisamment d'âmes pour reprendre ses forces, mais notre Hezur, suivit de ses acolytes tenteront de déjouer son stratagème.
**CHAPITRE PREMIER :** _La rencontre crucial_

Brasbourg ! Ce petit hameau de chalets et de maisons, siégeant au bord d'un lac et dos à la montagne de Jari qui est creusée d'une voie sinueuse et qui accueille la demeure et le lieu de culte de la guilde des Frères d'Astria. Ah Astria, cette glorieuse nation qui n'avait pour mots d'ordre que justice, égalité, fraternité et rhum ! De sacrés buveurs ces gens-là, mais cela ne les empêchait point d'être des gens honnêtes et de propager la parole de Dieu. Malheureusement, la cité d'Astria finit par être détruite par les Autres. Certains disent que cette catastrophe arriva, car leur roi Drorcan refusa d'accomplir les désirs du Tout-Puissant, et son courroux fut dévastateur. Drorcan mourut, et toute sa progéniture, ainsi que plusieurs milliers d'habitants d'Astria. Le Dieu épargna quelques hommes et femmes pour que les générations suivantes ne répètent pas la même erreur. Ces survivants bâtirent ce qu'est aujourd'hui Brasbourg et se font appeler '' Les Frères d'Astria ''. Ils se jurèrent de ne plus jamais désobéir aux ordres du Divin et de venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin. Brasbourg est un petit village –si on ne compte que les zones rurales– construit il y a de cela 30 ans sur ce qu'il restait des ruines d'Astria, Brasbourg est isolée de toute autre civilisation depuis le désastre qui fit fuir les innombrables villages alentour. Cette bourgade est un endroit calme et paisible, où petits et grands se retrouvent au marché pour s'échanger diverses choses et discuter de futilités tout en dégustant les brochettes de porc de chez Lison et en contemplant l'immense Améthyste au centre du village. Remplaçant la fontaine, l'améthyste couvre un immense gouffre où des escaliers hasardeux mènent jusqu'à la mine de Brasbourg, réputée pour ses pierres précieuses et ses minerais si convoités par les voyageurs du monde entier. Outre ses minerais, ses gemmes et les poissons que les villageois pêchent dans le lac, Brasbourg a une autre source de revenu qui confond l'entendement. L'or. Oui, mais pas n'importe quel or ! Un or divin, un or inépuisable, en récompense de leurs sacrifices et de leur dévouement envers leur déité.

Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha causé par le rassemblant des marchands de toute la région qui échangeaient nourritures exotiques contre de l'or ou du poisson, dans une ruelle étroite entre deux maisons en pierres qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac, un petit garçon est assis au sol, les jambes retroussées, pieds nus, vêtements déchirés, sur son visage se trouvent les traces de ses larmes qui creusaient des sillons dans la crasse qui recouvrait ses joues autrefois roses. Cet enfant n'a plus de force, il n'a plus la force de se battre pour survivre, plus la force pour mendier, plus la force pour pleurer et plus la force pour se plaindre, il se laisse mourir de faim et de soif tel un oiseau blessé qui n'a plus aucune raison de vivre, se disant qu'il ne vaut rien, que même ses parents l'ont abandonné à son sort, qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un fardeau dans ce monde. Ses yeux se ferment, petit à petit, se gorgeant à nouveau de larmes, sa gorge se serre. Non, se dit-il, il ne pleurera pas cette fois-ci, il était décidé à mourir dignement. Au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent, un bruit tonitruant éclata du bout de la route en face de la ruelle où se trouvait le petit bonhomme. Il ouvra immédiatement les yeux, reconnaissant le vacarme des trompettes royales qui annonçaient le retour des frères de l'ordre, triomphants de leur mission. L'un d'eux se démarquait des autres. L'armure des templiers ordinaires est basique, sans grande spécificité, ce n'est qu'une armure en acier avec des lanières de cuir reliant le tout, et une tunique en étoffe quelconque, avec une croix rouge au milieu qui est parcourue par un serpent ailé noir, le casque n'est qu'un casque banal, avec une croix creusée sur celui-ci, laissant une vision au soldat, mais lui protégeant également entièrement son crâne. Le templier qui se démarquait, avait une crête dorée sur son casque en or et portait des tissus de grande qualité, son cheval était également décoré d'une armure pour chevaux toute d'or, on pouvait voir le fourreau de son épée à sa droite, et le manche était perlé de pierres précieuses. L'homme s'avança en premier dans la foule, un tohu-bohu se créa tout autour de lui, avant qu'un des soldats ne vienne se mettre entre la cohue et l'homme, on criait son nom à gorge déployée « DROMUS ! DROMUS ! DROMUS ! DROMUS ! VIVE LE GRAND DROMUS ! DROMUS LE PROTECTEUR ! DROMUS LE VAILLANT ! DROMUS L'ELU ! » Dromus, le chef de la guilde des frères d'Astria, héritier au trône par proclamation du peuple, mais il n'accepta cet honneur que pour faire de Brasbourg une démocratie, suivant les lois de leur Bon Dieu.

Après leur ronde tout autour du village, le cortège victorieux fit halte à une taverne –car malgré qu'ils furent vœu de loyauté et se jurèrent de ne plus jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs, ils n'avaient pas oublié leur vieille habitude – située juste à côté de la ruelle où se trouvait l'enfant, les templiers attachèrent leurs chevaux et se mirent à festoyer dans un vacarme fracassant. Une seule personne ne festoyait pas, Dromus, il devait garder les idées claires, il se permit une petite chope de bière et la but calmement dehors, seul, quand soudainement, il entendit de petits sanglots venant de la petite venelle adjacente à la taverne. Intrigué, Dromus posa sa chope au sol et se dirigea vers cette ruelle sombre. Il y trouva un jeune garçon, à peine âgé de 5 ans se dit-il, aux yeux vides d'espoir.

« - Tu as un regard qui semble dire '' je suis la personne plus misérable au monde '' s'exclama Dromus. Les gens comme toi m'énervent tant ! Il se dirigea vers l'enfant et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! cria-t-il.

\- Comment un si jeune enfant peut-il avoir les yeux d'un cadavre ? »

L'enfant se débattait, oubliant la faim, il avait maintenant quelqu'un de réel à qui il était opposé et dans un élan de bravoure, il mordit l'avant-bras dénudé d'acier de son ravisseur si fort, qu'il sentit des gouttes de sang ruisseler entre ses dents et venir toucher sa langue, la flaveur du sang lui fit imaginer une grosse tranche d'agneau juteuse. Dans une onomatopée douloureuse, Dromus arracha son bras de l'emprise des dents de l'enfant, avant de le soulever en l'air et le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu sale pleurnichard ?

\- Hezur de Xerxès, et lâchez-moi ! sanglotait-il.

\- Xerxès ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du détroit ! Comment as-tu bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Par bateau messer, y a trois mois que j'vis à Brasbourg. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Dromus semblait ressentir de la compassion pour autrui, il oublia la fatigue, la maladie et l'usage du temps, pour ne penser qu'à ce petit bout d'homme venu d'une contrée si lointaine. En quittant la ruelle, Hezur se démenait pour se libérer quand soudainement il remarqua un homme gigantesque couché au sol, une chope de bière vide à la main –elle avait dû se vider durant la chute ou l'a-t-il vidé lui-même en bon ivrogne qu'il était- Dromus donna un coup dans les reins de cet homme herculéen et fit monter Hezur sur son cheval doré. Celui-ci se laissa tomber au sol, il avait peur de ce qu'on pouvait bien lui faire, peur d'être utilisé comme sacrifice pour leur Père-Céleste.

« - Tiens-toi à carreau ou je serai obligé de te ligoter à l'arrière ! Tu goutteras ainsi à la poussière soulevée par les sabots de Foudre !

\- Allez-vous me sacrifier à votre Dieu ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Dromus étonné par cette question venant de la bouche d'un si jeune enfant.

\- Comment puis-je vous croire ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, maintenant prend ma main et remonte. »

Hezur s'exécuta calmement, et prit place derrière le leader, n'osant pas s'accrocher à lui et il pria ce qu'il qualifiait de '' Soi-disant Dieu '' pour ne pas tomber et tenir la route jusqu'à sa destination. D'un coup sur le flanc droit de l'animal, Dromus ordonna à celui-ci de marcher au trot jusqu'au temple des Frères d'Astria. Le chemin fut long et effroyablement désagréable pour Hezur qui se cognait la tête en permanence contre le dos large, vêtu d'armure, du meneur des Frères d'Astria. La lenteur de la monture était telle que chaque petit caillou et bosse se ressentaient à chaque pas de Foudre, le cheval de Dromus. Pendant cette si longue traversée, une ambiance embarrassante s'installa entre eux. Ils étaient seuls et il faisait nuit noire, la route semblait interminable, alors il fallait bien alimenter ne serait-ce qu'un début de conversation. Pour Hezur, cela ne le gênait pas, il n'était qu'un enfant naïf et désinvolte, cette sensation d'inconfort que ressentait Dromus lui était inconnue, ce dernier était intrigué par Hezur, qui représentait un immense point d'interrogation, lui donnant envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et sur ses origines.

« - Dis-moi petit, qu'y-a-t-il de si déplaisant à Xerxès pour venir vivre ici ? demanda Dromus.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai que quelques vagues souvenirs de mes parents, de mes voisins, avant que les Autres ne débarquent.

\- Je vois. »

Un long silence s'installa. Il est toujours tabou de parler de ces créatures presque démoniaques . Personne ne sait exactement à quoi ils ressemblent, car ils ont cette aptitude de changer de forme, du moins, c'est ce que certains disent. D'autres personnes affirment plutôt qu'ils ont la capacité de se faire oublier d'autrui, et ainsi, on ne peut jamais savoir si on en a vu un, ou non. Xerxès subit la même peine qu'Astria. On dit du peuple de Xerxès qu'il est fier, arrogant et impie, c'est alors pour cette raison que le Divin annihila cette cité, et comme pour Astria, il laissa quelques survivants comme témoins du fléau qui frappa leur nation. Les habitants de Xerxès se caractérisent d'un trait singulier, une sorte de malformation des yeux, ceux-ci ont la spécificité d'avoir un cercle doré tout autour de la rétine, ce qui ne change-en rien à la qualité de leur vision. On dit même qu'ils ont le pouvoir de voir les Autres. Hezur est sans doute le dernier survivant d'une des plus grandes civilisations au monde, celle qui a donné le jour aux plus grands guerriers et savants de l'histoire, celle qui n'a perdu aucune bataille depuis son commencement, Xerxès la magnifique.

Après deux bonnes heures de terrains abrupts, Dromus et son otage arrivèrent enfin au pont-levis qui sépare la longue route tortueuse du village à l'immense sanctuaire consacré aux frères de l'ordre et aux actes de foi et de piété. Le pont-levis est colossal, il met exactement une minute et quinze secondes à s'abaisser, laissant ainsi le temps à Dromus et Hezur de descendre de la monture pour continuer le chemin à pieds. Un écuyer vint prendre Foudre pour la dorloter et s'en occuper jusqu'à la prochaine sortie de Dromus hors de la ville. Le pont ne se souleva pas, d'autres templiers vinrent à leurs tours se joindre à la marche de leur chef. Ils regardaient étrangement le jeune Hezur, vêtu d'un haillon tout déchiré, et on pouvait très mal distinguer le doré de ses yeux. Se tenaient juste à côté de Dromus, trois hommes. Naller, un archer hors du commun, capable de couper en deux la tige d'une rose à une distance folle. Leober, qui est ce que l'on peut qualifier d'homme à tout faire littéralement ; de la cuisine à la construction de maison en passant par l'imitation de cris d'animaux jusqu'à être celui qui peut s'enfiler le plus de verre de rhum sans tomber dans les pommes. Tomber dans les pommes, voilà une caractéristique qui désigne le troisième individu, Hezur le connaissait déjà, c'est l'homme qui était couché au sol, une chope de bière à la main, agonisant de douleurs aux ventres. Il était porté par les deux autres gaillards et les dépassait de plus de deux têtes et demie. Il avait le gabarit d'une immense armoire à glace, on se demandait même comment Naller et Leober pouvaient le porter avec une telle aise. Cet homme se nomme Damos…Damos de Damos, le pays des géants, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, ils sont tous très grands là-bas, mais vraiment, très très grands . À titre de comparaison, Damos, la personne, est considéré chez lui comme une personne de petite taille, c'est dire à quel point ils sont gigantesques à Damos !

« - Qui est ce nabot que tu trimballes avec toi Dromus ?

\- Hezur de Xerxès mon cher Naller !

\- Xerxès ?! Comment est-ce possible, Xerxès est de l'autre côté du dé-…

\- Du détroit, nous le savons tous Naller, pas la peine de nous le rappeler. Leober se joignit à la conversation avec son savoir presque divin.

\- La ferme Leo' ou je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je t'assommerai avec ce gros lard de Damos.

\- Ce que tu as de plus cher ? Des flèches et ton arc ? Quoi d'autre ? Ah ! Oui, les lettres de Célestia que tu gardes précieusement sous ton oreiller.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Je vais te…

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Deux hommes se querellant pour des futilités, quel exemple donnez-vous à cet enfant ? Taisez-vous maintenant, nous y sommes presque. »

Tout le monde se tut, mais Leober ayant une âme d'éternel enfant, fut le premier à interagir avec Hezur. Fut-il le plus jeune de la bande et le plus fou, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Leober n'hésitait point à faire sourire le jeune garçon en tirant sa langue, ou en faisant des grimaces toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats Hezur, et attendrit le cœur de tous les roublards qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Occupé à regarder les transformations du faciès de Leober, Hezur ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés aux portes de l'église. L'état d'ébriété des autres ne les empêcha pas d'y entrer fièrement en héros, applaudis par les quelques saints venus en pèlerinage pour expier leurs péchés. Damos fut déposé –pour ne pas dire jeté- au sol, et nos compagnons allèrent prier avant de se reposer et d'accomplir la prochaine mission que leur confiera leur Dieu. Se délestant de leurs armures et de leurs épées, nos joyeux lurons s'agenouillèrent et commencèrent leurs prières.

« - Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux !

Que ton nom soit sanctifié ;

Que ton règne vienne ;

Que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel.

Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.

Pardonne-nous nos offenses,

Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés ;

Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation,

Mais délivre-nous du mal.

Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent,

Le règne, la puissance et la Gloire,

Pour des siècles et des siècles. AMEN »

Répétaient-ils en chœur, pendant qu'Hezur était abasourdi par l'immensité des lieux . Un plafond si haut qu'on pourrait y loger une montagne, se plu-t-il à penser. Les murs étaient pavés d'or, des trésors précieux étaient semés un peu partout dans l'église, jamais autant de richesses ne furent rassemblées dans un même endroit, du moins, jamais n'avait-il vu une telle chose. Il était tellement occupé à admirer les lieux, qu'il ne remarqua encore une fois pas que la prière fut terminée et que Dromus se tenait juste derrière lui, au moins que les cheveux graisseux d'Hezur frôlaient les jambes du chef. Voulant reculer, il lui piétina la chaussure et se retourna immédiatement, comme apeuré, craignant la colère du grand Dromus. Mais celui-ci ne lui donna qu'une petite pichenette sur son front dénudé.

« - Pourquoi ne pries-tu pas avec nous ? Lui dit Dromus tout en se mettant à sa hauteur, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

\- Je ne crois pas à l'existence de Dieu. Répondit sèchement Hezur, son air hagard et son sourire de toute à l'heure disparurent aussitôt.

\- Quelle naïveté…pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai été abandonné par mes parents, renié par les miens, délaissé par tout le monde et négligé, on ne m'a jamais aidé pour quoi que ce soit, combien de fois m'a-t-on dit que je n'étais rien de moins qu'un indésirable, que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans ce village, combien de fois m'a-t'on roué de coups, craché au visage et traité de tous les noms. Où était votre Dieu quand tout cela m'est arrivé ? Hein ? RÉPONDEZ ! »

Finit-il sa phrase d'une voix éraillée, les larmes commencèrent à lui monter au visage, il eut une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer calmement, se remémorant tous les instants de ces trois mois qui semblèrent interminables pour lui. Seul, affreusement seul, je suis seul, et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ou jusqu'à ce soir, si les chiens arrivent à m'attraper cette fois-ci, il vaut mieux qu'ils me dévorent eux, plutôt que les rats et les vers, ça restera une mort plus digne. Maman, papa, pourquoi ? Que vous ai-je fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Revenez, je vous en prie, REVENEZ ! Il versait les mêmes larmes de tristesse chaque nuit que '' Dieu '' faisait, se nourrissant des restes que les chiens errants pouvaient bien lui laisser. Hezur pleurait tellement, que ses yeux étaient noyés sous ses larmes et il eut devoir à Dromus de les lui sécher avec un mouchoir en soie où était cousu dessus en Astrien, les anciens maîtres-mots d'Astria '' Justice, égalité, fraternité & RHUM ! '' Une seconde pichenette vint à nouveau sur le front d'Hezur qui se tut immédiatement malgré quelques hoquets.

« - Et ne penses-tu pas que si tu es là, c'est parce que le Tout-Puissant t'accorde sa bénédiction ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait quand j'en avais besoin, dans les moments les plus sombres ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le divin a ses raisons, et il ne fait jamais rien inconsciemment, alors, tu veux bien te calmer et venir dîner avec nous ?

\- Je serais vraiment abruti si je refusais un repas. » Dromus esquissa un sourire d'amusement, ce petit avait de l'avenir, un très grand avenir.»


End file.
